1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a golf game which allows the players to have the same number of shots and be presented with the same problems that exist on a conventional golf course without requiring large areas of land.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art simulated golf games do not allow the out-of-bound marker lines to be varied between different holes as occurs in an actual golf course.